


part of the deal

by maraudersourwolf



Series: how to keep your werewolf boyfriend happy (and sort of fail in the process) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Grooming, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: From the two of them, people would have guessed that the one with the rather irrational fear of zombies is the little hunter, willing to join forces with a genocide just for the panic the whole supernatural spectrum gave him.But it's not.





	part of the deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> Someone once told me that the cure to the sads was Nett.  
> And a tea.  
> It seemed legit.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a pro-zombie person.  
> I swear.
> 
>  
> 
> Sort of beta'd. Really messy.  
> I keep adding more words to each new fic when they're supposed to be drabbles.  
> Unbelievable how I still think I'm funny.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

From the two of them, people would have guessed that the one with the rather irrational fear of zombies is the little hunter, willing to join forces with a genocide just for the panic the whole supernatural spectrum gave him.

But it's not.

Nolan is actually rather entertained by the brain-eaters, with their missing limbs and the lack of any logic in their existence besides the need to scare people shitless.

Brett, on the other hand, is very much not.

He’s not one to shy away from battle, being the _count on me when things get really shitty_ guy most of the time. But he swears that if a zombie is ever the reason why Liam calls, he’ll break his phone in two, throw the remains underwater and give his stupidly long legs a fair use, running as far away as they take him.

That’s the reason he’s not really sure why he agreed in the first place to watch this movie. There’s too many screams, enough to wonder how no one had either gone deaf or mute at this point. Fountain levels of blood that are stupidly unreal, even for a horror movie. And those hideous things, moaning in hungry despair and running. They’re basically rotting and have nothing else to do, why do they even run?

_Oh no, that’s the last John around for the next 24 hours and I’ve been craving a greasy piece of ear for a while. Gotta run for it with my lack of functioning muscles and decaying body._

Ugh.

From the hour and half of the movie lasts, he spends a total of 20 minutes with his eyes actually on the screen.

Most of it because Nolan points things out that are too unreal or two stupid, like _how does she even care who that zombie is? Is still a zombie_. And Brett wants nothing more than to agree but also strongly point out they’re watching a movie with living corpses chasing humans with almost supernatural speed and that there’s nothing logic in that to begin with.

And then one fatidic moment in which a really loud scream forces him to look, just to see a horde of walking worm food eating someone’s brain out with much gusto.

The rest of it, Brett is proud to admit that has been perfectly split between checking his phone, going to the bathroom way too much times to not make someone suspect of a bladder issue and being conveniently affectionate to have his face pointed into whatever direction there is as long as it’s not at the TV.

By the time the credits roll, Brett’s face is thoroughly buried in Nolan’s hair, who stays uncharacteristically still by the amount of quivering the wolf is doing. Is almost as if they turned the tables. The hunter turns off the screen and lets the silence engulf them. Brett can almost hear Nolan’s brain working through this.

“You don’t like zombies”.

It’s not a question, so Brett doesn’t see the point of answering. It might have something to do too with first dead than voicing that stupid fear out, but that’s beyond the point.

Nolan humms, pulling away enough to tilt his head and look at him intently. Blue eyes raking over his face in a way that reminds Brett a bit of Satomi trying to pry out truths from her pack members without saying a damn word. He squirms in place a bit and the corner’s of Nolan’s mouth quirk up as if he just won something.

Before Brett gets to say something, the little hunter is diving under his jaw and nosing at one specific point just at the end of it. A couple of seconds go before the human places a soft short kiss there too. And then again. And again. The tense line on the wolf’s shoulders start to melt at the nose nudging and sniffing its way up and down the skin of his neck and face, leaving a trail of tickles from time to time.

“What are you doing?,” Brett asks, snorting and squirming under a loud sniff behind one of his ears.

“Grooming,” Nolan replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “There was this part in a book I read that said wolves seek comfort like this when they’re pups”

And it’s not that he’s not finding comfort, actually quite the opposite. It’s maybe the most relaxing thing Nolan could have done. But the combination of Nolan and his conclusions are still kind of worrying.

He had tried to explain that wolves and werewolves aren’t exactly the same and that there’s a huge amount of fake lore due to supernatural’s shows, but he desisted most of the time and lets the little hunter keep on researching. Nolan isn’t hurting anyone, after all. And it would be a lie if he says this extra little tries from the human to make him happy don’t warm his heart up.

“Grooming?,” Brett asks, squirming again, this time by a blow of air on his neck, “Like real life grooming? Like cats and dogs and--”

A lick.

From down his jaw to up his hairline, in a fluent swipe of a flat tongue.

There’s slobber in his face, a trail of cold and dampness that he can perfectly feel.

This time the shiver is not a pleasurable one, shoulders shaking in the intense dance of revulsion. Brett makes a face of disgust that mixes with one of complete distrust. Nolan looking at him with his usual doe eyes, sparkling with life and a fake edge of innocence, the little shit.

“Grooming,” repeats the hunter, with a glee in his voice that makes it really hard on Brett to get angry.

Impossible to stop himself, the wolf snorts.

“Better go run me a bath next time”

 

*

 

“You’re too tall to be the one being washed, shouldn’t I be the one getting washed?,” comes the joked complaint.

For the third time in the last five minutes.

Brett huffs. He’s sitting in the bathtub, in the middle of a warm purplish shimmery looking water that smells too much like lavender and _what dreams is made of_ , according to the little hunter. Strangely soothing for his enhanced sense of smell, to his surprise. He’s not so keen into looking like Tinkerbell puked on him, but there’s a sponge over his skin washing his fears away, warm water and Nolan trying to pay for his faults. What else can he ask for?

Looking at Nolan in the exact same moment the hunter throws a cup of water over his hair, it falls all over his eyes, erasing the air of annoyance he was trying to give out. Instead, making him splutter and look like the closest thing to a wet dog. Nolan must be think the same, a fit of giggles filling the small bathroom and echoing all around.

Brett huffs again, but this time with a bit more amusement. He shakes his head forcibly, sending droplets of water in all directions. Nolan shrieks and tries to cover himself with his hands, but it’s pointless. Every piece of clothing is now damp. Brett chuckles and Nolan pouts lightly at him.

“You said you wanted to get washed too”

The pout disappears as soon as it came, soft plump lips being pressed on top of his. The sponge at his back resumes the rubbing motion and Brett tunes his hearing only on the calm rhythm of the human’s heartbeat. Very much alive. The scent of herbs saturating his nostrils instead of rotting flesh and hungry groans and---

Brett shivers, making the water waver around him a little, and Nolan snorts lightly at him.

“I get it, no more zombie movies”

Brett looks up, too quick to be nonchalantly, just to meet a too wide knowing smile from Nolan. The wolf can’t feel anything else but being busted.

“ _Or_ ,” he hunter adds, stretching the R until it sounds almost like a purr, “Everytime we watch a zombie movie, you get to be groomed. Deal?”

“No slobber”

Nolan holds his hands up in the air, water splashing around from the sudden movement. “Word of honor”.

Brett squints at him, getting a cheeky smile back, and guesses that’s as good as he can get it. “Deal”

The human’s wide smile turns softer on the edges and Brett can’t help but lean into him and kiss it. He’s willing to face every one of those horribles movies as long as this part comes with it. The soft kisses? The gentle nuzzling? The undivided attention on his whole persona?

Maybe zombies are not so bad after all, if he gets to enjoy all this.

 

*

 

Who’s he kidding?

Zombies are still a shit.

With their never ending cries for food, the lack of every apex predator instinct and the purposefully little detailed reason as to why there’s what’s basically a bare skeleton with rotten flesh glued to its bones chasing people. What stomach is it going to fill? What purpose can it even have, besides being a pain in the ass.

Not that Brett cares. He’s avoiding most ot the movie, lying comfortably over Nolan’s stomach and facing the whole other side. Because the back of the couch is far more interesting. Far less scary too.

Zombies are everything that’s bad with apocalyptic horror movies and Brett despises them.

But the ‘ _after nightmares inducing movie’_ grooms?

The human kisses the top of his head and nuzzles at it for a moment before carding fingers through the wolf’s hair, just the way he likes it. There’s an ear shattering scream of someone getting eaten alive on screen, but Brett purr softly over it and drowns the hideous sound almost completely.

Oh, yes.

The grooming.

Sign him the fuck up for that.


End file.
